their past
by melody-monster
Summary: this is a prequal to "the fifth". was melody the only one that was in halloween hall before everything went wrong? who were they and what happened to them? what happened to melody for that matter that caused the restaurant so much pain and regret that they had to shut down and rebuild?


The date was October 1st 1967, the grand opening of Freddy's Family Dinner. Families and people of all ages were coming to the diner to eat and see the "futuristic" technology that was used on the animatronic entertainment, there were four animatronics, a pirate fox, a purple guitar playing bunny, a yellow chicken who cooked and lastly a brown bear who sung, people all watched in amazement at the animatronics but what shocked them the most was when they stepped off the stages and began interacting with the children and each other. As the kids played and the adults ordered food and drinks, the dinner was having a very large extension being built, no one but the manager knew what the extension was but he was already printing promo posters of what the extension area is and who will be in there when it opens in three years' time.

As time goes on, the dinner was the most popular place to visit when in town, but in October 1st 1970 the extension finally opened revealing the six new animatronic entertainment that would be joining Freddy and his friends at the dinner but something wasn't right about them, they were all monsters, the little kids were scared of them but the teens and adults loved them, with the new entertainment but also themed food became a thing at the dinner as well, but while things were all fun and games now things were to take a dark turn in future events. People loved the monster animatronics as much as they loved the main ones, even the pet animatronics, pumpkin who is a orange scorpion and cupcake who is a cupcake got the same amount of love as them.

As the dinner closed for the day all the animatronics stayed online to clean the place up but all of melody's friends were shut off when she left Halloween hall to help Freddy, she didn't see them again until 5:59am but they seemed a little off to her but she couldn't quite put but her pincer on it, shaking her head she got ready for the days shows that were to come as well as her magic tricks, no one knows how melody is able to do magic but everyone keeps it to themselves to prevent problems from popping up from the staff and customers as melody's magic caused a lot of questions but people enjoyed the little magic shows, but the ones that loved the magic the most were six little kids of the age of 3 that loved being around melody, she would often give them Piggie back rides back to their parents.

As days turned into weeks peopled started to report mucus coming from melody's five friends as well as the smell of decay and their suits were beginning to rot, but no matter how many times the suits were changed the rot kept coming back in the same spots as before, melody noticed that after closing time 5 children appeared out of hiding and would stay close to her at all times for protection, from what she didn't know but she was determined to find out what was scaring the children this much that they would hide during the day and only come out at night to be with melody after the dinner closed for the day. Frowning, melody began a search of the whole dinner to find the cause of the children's fear and she was using the one piece of info she got from them.

"watch out for the man in purple" was the only thing the five children told her, after that they said nothing which left melody very confused on what else to look for when searching for the one responsible for causing the children harm, after looking for a while melody had soon found the security office and saw a man wearing a purple uniform and upon seeing this something inside of her snapped, when this happened her eyes began to blacken out as her pupils began glowing a blood red color, slowly she started to approach the night guard from behind as to catch him by surprise as well as to not alert him. Once directly behind the guard melody grabbed his head and gave a single sharp twist which resulted in the man's neck completely snapping and killing the man on the spt.

Thinking she had done her job she went back to her stage t charge up for the rest of the night in preparation for the shows she had to perform the next day. After an hour melody opened her eyes but to her surprise she saw that the children were still there in Halloween hall and looking at her with the same feat they had when melody first met them, once again they ran over to melody for protection from "the man in purple" but the problem with that is that melody believed she had disposed of the man in purple who sat in the office at night, shaking her head melody held the children close as she went back into sleep mode to charge up for the day.

When morning came people were shocked to see the night guard dead in his office with no way of explain how he ended up dead, after getting rid of the guard's body the manager hired someone to fill in the dead guard's position but as the Halloween animatronics came on something else was wrong with beats the bat and scarla the scorpion spider, they started acting off script with their actions and words, their movements seemed jumpy and static instead of smooth, after beats and scarla began going off script soon so did ruby the Christmas reindeer, Felicia the valentines fennec fox and penny the pirate peacock. Unsure of what to do melody continued with the show on her own to try and keep things going to make it seem as though it was a new show but melody was starting to show signs of slowing down and malfunctioning as she had to work with her script but work off of her script at the same time, finally melody's cricket breaker went and she broke down.

 **A/N the promo poster that has melody and her friends is here that is were i post all my art so feel free to have a look, also the promo poster is the latest thing i have posted. if you think i should continue this then please comment saying so**


End file.
